The present invention is related to a monolithically integrated MOS output stage component, and in particular, to a DMOS output stage, having ark output-stage element including a GATE connection, a SOURCE connection, and a DRAIN connection, and having an excess-temperature protection circuit.
From the development of integrated circuits, various devices for excess-temperature protection are known. These known devices utilize the flow voltage of bipolar diodes or transistors. Unfortunately, in these known protection devices, unwanted tank: leakage currents may occur. Further, these protection devices cannot operate under all operating conditions and therefore require additional electronic measures. Such additional measures make the circuit integration difficult and expensive. Thus, there exists a need for an excess temperature protection device which does not suffer from tank leakage currents and which can operate under varying conditions without requiring additional electronic measures.